


When there was me and you

by killingmonsterswritingthings



Series: Kean's and Leia's Tales [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Deutsch | German, F/M, Gen, Love, Parents & Children, Romance, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 05:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killingmonsterswritingthings/pseuds/killingmonsterswritingthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kean und Leia sind seit zwei Jahren ein Paar und immenoch genauso verliebt wie am ersten Tag. Doch gerade ihre sonst so tolernaten Mütter stehen ihnen im Weg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When there was me and you

**Author's Note:**

> Eins meiner älteren Werke von 2009, also muss dazu gesagt werden, dass mein Stil sich seitdem um einiges verbessert hat...

„Leia... wach auf...“ Ich hörte die Stimme, nah an meinem rechten Ohr, und schlug augenblicklich die Augen auf, nur um in die von Kean zu sehen. Ein Lächeln zierte sein Gesicht.  
„Guten Morgen“, wisperte ich. Er lachte.  
„Na du bist gut. Es ist schon halb 12.“  
Erschrocken richtete ich mich auf. „Wirklich!? Oh mein Gott!“  
„Ganz ruhig, Liebes. Kein Grund zur Aufregung.  
„Aber – deine Mutter... Sie –“, setzte ich an, doch er verschloss meine Lippen mit einem Kuss.  
Als er sich wieder von mir löste, sagte er: „Sie ist nicht da. Sie ist bei deiner Mutter drüben, um sie zu beruhigen und hat keine Ahnung, dass du hier bist.“ Ich atmete erleichtert aus, während er fortfuhr. „Die beiden scheinen nichtmal in Erwägung zu ziehen, dass du hier sein könntest.“ Er lachte.  
Ich grinste leicht und fuhr ihm mit der Hand über die Wange. „Irgendwie habe ich ja schon ein schlechtes Gewissen. Aber ich bin erwachsen! Ich kann tun und lassen was ich will.“  
„Und ich ebenso“, meinte er und küsste mich erneut. „Da können auch die seltsamen Ansichten unserer Mütter nichts daran ändern.“

Ja, unsere Mütter ... eine Spezies für sich. Die beiden kannten sich, seitdem sie in jungen Jahren gemeinsam RPG-Charaktere gespielt hatten und obwohl zwischen ihnen über 7 ½ Jahre Alterunterschied lagen, hatte sich zwischen ihnen schnell eine Freundschaft entwickelt, die bis heute immernoch hielt. Für mich und Kean waren sie die besten Mütter der Welt, denn sie verstanden uns besser, als wir es von vielen unserer Freunde kannten.   
Mein Vater war gestorben, als ich zehn gewesen war, der von Kean war eines Tages für immer verschwunden. Ich wusste also genau, dass ich es Steffi und meiner Ma eigentlich nicht antun konnte einfach abzuhauen, doch es ging nicht anders. Obwohl sie wirklich tolerant waren, gab es einen Punkt, bei dem sie nicht miteinander reden ließen und der waren Kean und ich.  
Nach dem Tod meines Vaters war meine Mutter regelrecht mit mir aus Berlin geflohen und wir waren in den selben Ort gezogen, in dem auch Steffi und Kean wohnten. Kean hatte zu der Zeit ein Internat besucht und war nur am Wochenende und in den Ferien zu Hause gewesen. Dementsprechend locker hatte sich unsere Freundschaft entwickelt. Nach seinem Abschluss dann war er für zwei Jahre nach Neuseeland gegangen und ich war ihm bitterböse gewesen, dass er mich nicht mitgenommen hatte. Dann war er zurückgekommen und irgendetwas zwischen uns war anders geworden. Was zwei Jahre ändern konnten...  
Irgendwann im Laufe des Sommers war uns beiden klar geworden, dass wir uns verliebt hatten. Anfangs hielten wir unsere Beziehung vor unseren Müttern geheim, denn wir wussten, dass sie das wohl auf keinen Fall gutheißen würden. Doch kurz vor Weihnachten fanden sie es doch heraus. Und da hatte es richtig Streit gegeben. Wir hatten richtig vermutet: Sie waren absolut gegen eine Beziehung. Immer wieder hörte ich von meiner Mutter den Satz: „Du bist erst 17“   
Warum nur fand alle Welt, dass 4 Jahre Altersunterschied zu viel waren? Ja, Kean war vier Jahre älter, doch uns beide störte das nicht und unsere Freunde auch nicht.  
Gleich nach den Ferien hatte meine Mutter mich, ohne mich zu fragen, zu ihrem Bruder nach Berlin geschickt. Getrennt voneinander hatten wir gelitten, doch trotzdem hatte Kean sein Studium und ich meine Schule fortführen müssen. In den Sommerferien hatte ich zu Hause vor der Tür gestanden und keiner hatte uns daran hindern können die Ferien gemeinsam mit unseren Müttern in Italien zu verbringen. Allerdings hatten wir unter strengster Bewachung der beiden gestanden.  
Danach hatten wir mehr schlecht als recht eine Fernbeziehung aufrecht erhalten. In den Herbstferien und auch an einigen Wochenenden war ich stets zu meiner Mutter gefahren und hatte so versucht, so viel Zeit wie möglich mit Kean zu verbringen. Doch das war alles andere als einfach gewesen, denn unsere Mütter hatten versucht so viel wie möglich alleine mit uns zu unternehmen, damit wir uns ja nicht sahen.  
An meinem achtzehnten Geburtstag im November, den ich nicht in Berlin verbrachte, war dann alles irgendwie eskaliert. Ich hatte darauf bestanden, nun eine Beziehung mit Kean führen zu dürfen, jetzt, wo ich erwachsen war. Kean war natürlich auf meiner Seite gewesen und unsere Mütter hatten sich vehement dagegen gestemmt. Schließlich hatten sie mich unter heftigem Protest zum Auto geschleift und meine Mutter hatte mich persönlich nach Berlin zurück gefahren. Die gesamte Fahrt über hatte ich kein Wort mehr mit ihr gesprochen und diese Schweigen hatte bis zu meinem Abschluss angehalten. In der Zeit dazwischen war es immer Kean gewesen, der mich in Berlin besucht beziehungsweise es versucht hatte. Mein Onkel hatte ihn immer wieder abgewiesen und so war nur ein richtiges Treffen zwischen uns zu Stande gekommen.  
Als ich dann mein Abiturzeugnis in der Hand hielt hatte ich meine Mutter angerufen und ihr ein Ultimatum gestellt: Entweder Steffi und sie ließen mich und Kean endlich ein Paar sein oder ich würde bis zum Ende der Sommerferien aus dem Land verschwunden sein.  
Als sie sich bis Mitte Juli immernoch nicht dazu bequemt hatte, ihrem Bruder zu sagen, er solle mich aus Berlin fortlassen, war ich in einer Nacht und Nebelaktion aus der Wohnung geschlichen, hatte mich frühmorgens um Fünf in einen Zug gesetzt und war zu Kean gefahren. Er wohnte bei seiner Mutter im Haus, doch ich wusste, wann sie arbeitete und konnte ihn so allein abpassen. Seitdem versteckte ich mich bei ihm und sah still zu, wie meine und seine Mutter vor Angst vergingen.

„Worüber denkst du nach?“, fragte Kean und zeichnete mit dem Zeigefinger den Schwung meiner Lippen nach, während er mich betrachtete. Ihm waren mein nachdenklicher Blick und mein langes Schweigen natürlich nicht entgangen.  
„Über uns“, antwortete ich und küsste ihn. „Währen wir nicht zwei so starke Persönlichkeiten wären wir glaube ich nie so weit gekommen, oder?“  
Er lächelte. „Es hat eben auch gute Seiten ein Dickkopf zu sein“  
Ich lachte und setzte zu einer Antwort an, als plötzlich von unten eine Stimme ertönte.  
„Keanu Joshua Neo S, beweg deinen Arsch hier runter!“  
In blinder Panik schlug ich die Decke zurück und wäre beinahe aus dem Bett gefallen. Das war meine Mutter! Ich musste irgendwie hier weg!  
Kean hielt mich am Arm fest und flüsterte: „Bleib hier, ich geh nach unten, dann kommt sie nicht rauf.“ Ich nickte, während er aufstand und so wie er war – in Schlafanzughose und mit nacktem Oberkörper – zur Tür ging. Er streckte den Kopf ins Treppenhaus und brüllte: „Wer von euch beiden hat sich eigentlich diese Namen ausgedacht!?“  
Ich musste unweigerlich grinsen. Unsere Mütter hatten uns nach Charakteren aus einer Fanfiction benannt, die sie einmal geschrieben hatten.  
Während Kean die Treppe hinunterging, an deren Fuß meine Mutter auf ihn wartete schlich ich mich zur Tür, um zu lauschen.  
„Hallo Isa, hey Mams“, hörte ich Kean sagen.  
„Wo ist meine Tochter?“, platzte meine Mutter hervor.  
„Wenn du Leia meinst, nun ich verstecke sie nicht unter meinem Bett, wenn du das meinst.“, antwortete er trocken und ich musste mir ein kichern verbeißen. Unter dem Bett nicht, nur darin...  
„Du weißt doch garantiert wo sie ist, spiel hier nicht den Unschuldigen!“ Ich konnte es kaum ertragen wie meine Mutter Kean anschrie, doch ich war dazu verdammt hier oben zu hocken und nur Zuhörerin zu sein.  
„Ich weiß es wirklich nicht, Isa, und ich mache mir genauso große Sorgen um sie, wie du.“ Keans Worte würden für jeden traurig und ruhig klingen, doch ich hörte die unterdrückte Ungeduld heraus. Es tat mir leid, dass er für mich lügen musste, doch wir hatten noch nicht entschieden, was wir tun wollten und so würden wir erst einmal so tun, als wäre ich verschwunden und hätte Kean nicht wissen lassen, wohin ich ging.  
Mir blieb fast das Herz in der Brust stehen, als ich von unten ein unterdrücktes Schluchzen hörte.  
„F-falls du es wirklich nicht weißt, versuch bitte trotzdem sie irgendwie zu erreichen. Und wenn du mich nur anlügst, bitte sag ihr, dass Steffi und ich uns ...“ Die Worte meiner Mutter waren kaum zu verstehen, so heftig weinte sie ... und nun stockte sie auch noch.  
„Dass wir uns entschieden haben, euch freizugeben. Ihr seit erwachsene Menschen und solltet wissen, was ihr tut, also werdet glücklich.“, vollendete Keans Ma den Satz für sie.  
Mein Herz schien nun die verlorenen Schläge aufholen zu wollen und schlug regelrechte Purzelbäume. Ich sprang auf, stieß die Tür ganz auf und stolperte ins Treppenhaus hinaus. Bevor ich mir klar darüber wurde, was ich gerade tat, stand ich schon zehn Stufen weiter unten hinter Kean und sah den fassungslosen Blick von Steffi und meiner Mutter auf mich gerichtet. Einen Moment lang schien die Zeit still zustehen, dann geschahen mehrere Dinge gleichzeitig. Kean wandte sich zu mir um und starrte mich entgeistert an, Steffis Gesichtsausdruck wurde wütend und meine Mutter fing an zu schreien.  
„ALLEIA SOPHIE TRINITY K!“, brüllte sie und ich konnte förmlich spüren, wie die Treppenstufen unter mir bebten. Ihre Stimme wurde mit jedem meiner drei Vornamen höher.  
Dann schob sie Kean beiseite und einen Moment später fand ich mich in ihrer heftigen Umarmung wieder, doch meine Wange brannte heftig von der Ohrfeige, die sie mir zuvor gegeben hatte.  
„Ich bin so froh, dass du hier bist“, weinte sie. Etwas hilflos sah ich über ihre Schulter zu Kean, auf dessen Gesicht der Anflug eines Lächelns erschien. „Mach das nie, nie, nie, nie, nie wieder. Ihr dürft tun was ihr wollt, hört ihr, aber bitte jag mir nie wieder so eine Angst ein.“  
Ich strich ihr vorsichtig über den Rücken. „Es ist in Ordnung, Mama. Aber ihr wolltet uns ja nicht vertrauen. Ich musste das machen, ich musste so weit gehen.“  
„Ich weiß, Schatz, es tut mir leid, wir hätten euch mehr Vertrauen entgegenbringen müssen, wir wussten doch, dass ihr vernünftig seid.“  
Steffi nickte zustimmend und nun lächelte auch sie.  
Nur langsam löste meine Mutter die Umarmung und ich sah in ihr tränenüberströmtes Gesicht.

An diesem Tag wurden drei Versprechen gegeben. Das eine von mir, dass ich nie wieder einfach verschwinden würde, das zweite von Steffi und meiner Mutter, dass sie mir und Kean nicht mehr im Weg stehen würden und das dritte von Kean, der mir schwor mich nie zu verlassen. Jedem anderen Jungen hätte ich keine Sekunde lang geglaubt, doch bei Kean wusste ich genau, dass er es ernst meinte.  
Ich sah voller Hoffnung in eine Zukunft, die genauso ungewiss wie vorhersehbar war. Eines schönen Tages würden Kean und ich heiraten. Kean würde Arzt werden und ich ... nun, ich hatte mich noch immer nicht entschieden ob ich Journalistin oder Lehrerin werden wollte. Doch die Zeit würde zeigen, was der bessere Weg für mich war.


End file.
